gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Homie
Hallo! Hallo Homie, warum schreibst du nicht etwas auf deine Benutzerseite, damit wir dich ein bisschen besser kennenlernen können? Immerhin hast du ja jetzt schon viele Artikel neu geschaffen. Freundliche Grüße, --Montesilvano 10:26, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hallo! Ist vielleicht eine total blöde Frage aber wo kann man eine Benutzerseite erstellen? Bin halt neu hier und hab halt keinen Ahnung wie das geht.:D Liebe Grüsse Homie Homie 10:32, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Schon ok. Du klickst oben rechts auf deinen Namen und bist sofort auf der Seite ;) oder, wenn du auf dieser Diskussionsseite bist, kannst du auch auf das rot-geschriebene "Benutzerseite" -rechts neben dem GTA-Wiki-Logo- klicken. Dann schreibst du einfach los ;) --Montesilvano 10:37, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ah super danke. :) Tipp Wenn du eine Antwort, bspweise auf einer Diskussionsseite, einschieben willst, damit sich die Seite übersichtlicher gestaltet, musst du ":" (ohne Anführungszeichen) vor deinen neuen Text stellen. Außerdem solltest du deine Beiträge immer signieren 4x "~" (ohne Anführungszeichen). Wenn du noch Fragen hast, stell die bei mir auf der Diskussionsseite (hier klicken). Für ein neues Thema musst du die Themenüberschrift in " Themenname " (ohne Anführungszeichen) setzen :) so, meld dich, wenn du Fragen oder so hast. Liebe Grüße, Montesilvano 11:36, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Tipp #2 Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, achte auf Kommasetzung, richtige Grammatik und verlinke "Name" nur 1x pro Text! :) danke für deine zahlreichen Artikelneuschaffungen. Gute Arbeit. Montesilvano 00:47, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe noch ne Frage: Wenn man ein Bild in einen Artikl einfügen will, muss man doch unter Werkzeuge "Hochladen" anklicken oder? Das geht bei mir nicht, ich meine diesen Button gibt es nicht mehr. Was ist da los? Homie 19:02, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du musst nur auf "Hochladen" gehen, wenn du ein Bild oder eine Audiodatei hochladen willst, die noch nicht im Wiki existiert. Ist ein Bild, das du in einen Artikel einfügen willst, bereits in der Wiki-Dateiliste vorhanden, musst du nur den Dateinamen kopieren und so oder ähnlich in den jeweiligen Artikel einfügen: thumb|Sentinel, Saint Mark's. :PS: Den "Hochladen"-Kopf gibt es bei mir noch... Zaibatsu 19:38, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe das Bild jetzt hochgeladen, aber wie kann ich es in einen Artikel einfügen? 62.167.74.167 08:31, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Vergiss das Unterschreiben nicht (~~~~)! Aber zum Thema: Mach es so, wie ich es oben schon beschrieben habe: thumb|Bildbeschreibung. Und diese Zeile dann im Artikel dahin pflanzen, wo du das Bild hin haben willst. Zaibatsu 20:59, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ok werd's machen. Aber noch eine Frage, "thumb" ist das z.B jpg oder gif usw.? 62.167.74.167 08:32, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Drive-by, Idlewood :Nein, "thumb" stellt nur eine Thumbnail-Fassung des Bildes dar, also eine verkleinerte Version. Das rechts positionierte Bild ist mit thumb. JPG, PNG, GIF usw. sind nur die Dateitypen. Vorzugsweise sollte mit PNG oder ähnlichen Formaten gearbeitet werden, da PNG verlustfrei ist. Zaibatsu 13:38, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Signieren der Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten Hallo, bitte sei doch so lieb, und unterschreibe in Zukunft die Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten! Dazu kannst du einfach den 'Bild:Signatur.png'-Knopf in der Aktionsleiste über dem Textfenster drücken, oder du schreibst einfach ´~~~~ oder --~~~~ in das Textfeld. Diese Befehle werden automatisch zu einer Unterschrift umgewandelt. Hier ist übrigens die Seite, auf der du deinen nicht-signierten Beitrag (in diesem Fall 2) hinterlassen hast Diskussion:Faking it. Liebe Grüße. --Benutzer:Montesilvano 18:52, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hi! Ich habe noch en Frage: Ich will abstimmen, um Montesilvano meine Stimme zu geben, aber ich kann nirgendwo meine Stimme geben. Warscheinlich ist es eine voll blöde Frage aber trotzdem ich weiss nicht wo ich hin muss. :( Homie 15:50, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, dass ist keine dumme Frage, denn immerhin gibt es keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur dumme Antworten. Eine Frage ist nur ein bisschen blöd, wenn sie vorher schon 100mal gestellt worden ist, aber das ist hier ja nicht der Fall :) also, hier ist sofort der Link, auf den du klicken musst, um ins richtige Bearbeitungsfenster für die Abstimmung zu kommen. Dort fügst du entweder oder , sowie eine kurze -freiwillige- Begründung unter den letzten Kommentar. hier der Link. Freundlichste Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 14:38, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ah vielen Dank. :) Homie 15:53, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hab ich doch gerne gemacht :) schönen Abend wünsche ich noch, und danke für deine Pro-Stimme bei der Abstimmung. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 16:02, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Homie! Zaibatsu 19:27, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke danke! :) Ich hatte eig. schon am 3. März Geb. aber hab es hier vergessen zu ändern. xD Trotzdem Danke! =D --Homie 19:33, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Fernsehen In CSI: Miami und Dr. House könnte ich mich auch reinsetzen =) Law & Order ist auch stark. Zaibatsu 19:17, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Cool, ein weiterer Fan von Krimi Serien ist geboren. ^^ Law & Order find ich auch gut, ist jedoch schade, das es nicht mehr so viel kommt. Navy CIS ist auch cool. Die beiden werd ich auch noch einfügen. Homie 19:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :In der Schweiz vielleicht nicht, aber in Deutschland jeden Dienstag um 23.15 Uhr auf RTL :) Zaibatsu 20:21, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich selbst habe jeden deutschen Sender. (ARD, ZDF, RTL, RTL2, Sat1, Prosieben, die Rundfunksender usw.) Aber ich habe keine Lust am Abend um 23.15 Uhr dort einzuschalten. CSI und die anderen kommen immer um 20.15 oder nach neun Uhr. Homie 10:46, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, so ist das hier auch. 20.15 Uhr CSI: Miami, 21.15 Uhr Dr. House, 22.15 Uhr Monk und 23.10 Uhr Law & Order. Zaibatsu 14:16, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Anfrage Ich würde dich gerne zum Administrator ernennen, damit es neben mir noch jemanden gibt mit erweiterten Rechten und Pflichten. Ich denke, eine Abstimmung ist nicht nötig. Gib mir eine kurze Rückmeldung, ob du Administrator werden willst. Zaibatsu 19:13, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe dir eigtl. eine Nachricht geschickt, aber ich habe das Gefühl das du die nicht bekommen hast. Jedenfalls würde ich sehr gerne Administrator werden. :) :Doch, ich habe sie bekommen, aber ich hatte in den letzten fünf Tagen keinerlei Chance, an einen PC zu kommen. Dann beglückwünsche ich dich schon mal zum frisch gebackenen Administrator. Zaibatsu 21:32, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach vielen vielen lieben Dank! =D Ich wollte ja schon immer einer werden. ^^ Ich verspreche euch, das ich alle meine Aufgaben gewissenhaft erfüllen werde. :) Homie 11:17, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das freut mich zu hören. Ich habe soeben deine Rechte erweitert. Zaibatsu 13:43, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, hab es soeben auch gerade bemerkt das es neue Buttons usw. bei mir gibt. ^^ Danke nochmals. Homie 13:53, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Urlaub So, ich werde morgen in meinen Italien-Urlaub gehen. Bin ca. eine Woche weg. Also entweder bis nächsten Sonntag oder Montag. ;) So dann verabschiede ich mich für eine zeitlang und ich hoffe, ihr vermisst mich. ^^ Also bis einer Woche! =D Homie 20:04, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Bis dann und viel Spaß! Zaibatsu 20:58, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) So bin von meinem Urlaub zurück. War schön. ^^ Kann jetzt ohne gehindert zu werden, hier weiterarbeiten. :) Homie 16:51, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist schön :-) Zaibatsu 17:00, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bild Was? Zaibatsu 11:30, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) thumb :Das alte Schild von der Vice City Hafenbehörde wird nicht angezeigt. Statt dem Schild kommt so ein Fast-Food Schild. Ich dachte, das Bild gäbe es nicht mehr, da das erste Bild Cheesy.... und das eigtenliche "Vice-City-Port-Authority-Schild, VC.PNG" heisst. Ich versuchs so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Das VC Authority Schild ist das genau gleiche Bild, das angezeigt wird. Homie 11:35, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich habe es, glaube ich, damals aus Versehen überschrieben... Ich versuche, ein neues aufzutreiben. Zaibatsu 11:46, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, mach das. :) Homie 11:47, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage :Hay du ich habe 2 Artikel über die wohnungen geschrieben und habe unter die Artikel jeweils : : geschrieben damit es so eine übersicht gibt. aber dort steht immer nur Vorlage:Speicherhäuser GTA IV. was hab ich falsch gemacht ?Gta psp player 17:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiss leider nicht, wie man Vorlagen erstellt, da ich bisher noch keine erstellt habe. Darum kann ich auch nicht sagen wieso es nicht geht. Tut mir leid. Stell die Frage am besten Zaibatsu, der hat mehr Erfahrung in der Wiki. ;) Homie 18:21, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Neuer_Standard-Skin sieh dir das mal an, ich glaube das hat hier nichts zu suchen^^ Kannst du mir mal detaliert sagen wo/wie man zurücksetzst, dann muss ich euch nicht immer belässtigen :) Ich binnns 12:46, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Wenn du auf Letzte Änderungen gehts, und dann eine Seite entdeckst, die gerade bearbeitet wurde, drückst du einfach mal auf Unterschied. Oben rechts steht die version, Datum etc. und auch rückgängig machen. Drück einfach da drauf und dann noch speichern. Dann ist alles wieder normal. ;) Homie 18:33, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Kann es sein, dass du den falschen Benutzer gesperrt hast? Mike-GTA hat Vandalismus betrieben, die IP (194.114.62.70) hat die Bearbeitungen wieder rückgängig gemacht. Zaibatsu 18:29, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh, scheisse das tut mir leid. Ich dachte eben, dass ein mit einem Namen angemeldeter Benutzer selten Vandalismus begehen würde. Naja, kann man das i-wie rückgängig machen? Homie 19:37, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) vcs hay ich wollt dich nur noch mal fragen ob dein freund mit der pspversion zufrieden ist ? schöne grüße :-) Gta psp player 17:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Uh, ja, ganz vergessen zu sagen. ^^ Er sagte es macht einen sehr zufriedenden Eindruck, er werde die PS2-Version nicht kaufen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich übermorgen bei ihm mal die PSP-Version spielen, mal schauen, wie die so ist. Und danke für die Tipps. =) Homie 17:03, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Corquette (IV) hay homie, mir ist ein fataler fehler unterlaufen, ^^ also der richtige artikel ist Coquette, und irgendwie hab ich ma Corquette (IV) geschrieben, sry war glaub ich ma auf "gewünschte seiten". vielleicht könntest du das löschen ? thx Gta psp player 18:42, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Der richtige Artikel ist immer der Name des Fahrzeugs und dann die Abkürzung des GTAs (z.B. „Sultan (SA)“) Coquette wird automatisch an Coquette (IV) weiter geleitet. Also macht das nichts. ;) Homie 19:56, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ähm homie xD in dem einen artikel ist ein R das nicht hingehört ^^ CORQUETTE statt COQUETTE ... ich wollte also fragen ob du : Corquette (IV) : löschen kannst ^^Gta psp player 20:01, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh achso xD Das hab ich voll nicht gesehen. Ja werds ändern. Homie 20:02, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok genau der fehler is mir auch unterlaufen mit dem r habs nicht geshen xD aber dankeGta psp player 20:06, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Administrator Hallo Homie, Gta psp player hat mich darauf angesprochen, dass er an einem Administrator-Posten interessiert wäre. Da ich die Entscheidung nicht für mich alleine treffen möchte und du der letzte aktive Administrator bist (abgesehen von mir), frage ich dich jetzt über deine Meinung. Du kannst entweder öffentlich antworten oder mich anderweitig kontaktieren (du weißt ja, wie). Liebe Grüße Zaibatsu 19:11, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre damit einverstanden, dass Gta psp player ein Administrator wird. Ich finde, er arbeitet sehr gut und macht auch sonst keine, ich sag's mal so, „Fehler“ beim Artikel schreiben oder bearbeiten. Er macht mir auch sonst einen sehr guten Eindruck. Also ich wäre dafür. =) Homie 19:15, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Okay, danke für deine Meinung. :Dann ernenne ich hiermit Gta psp player zum neuesten Administrator des deutschen Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki. :Zaibatsu 19:20, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Computer-Problem Hallo Zaibatsu und Gta psp player! Ich werde diese Woche nicht so sehr aktiv sein, wie jetzt bzw. vorher, da mein Computer ein wenig verrückt spielt. Ich werde aber vom Computer meines Vaters an der Wiki arbeiten. Da aber mein Vater auch an diesen Computer muss, kann ich nicht immer hier sein. ;) Ich hoffe das das Computer-Problem schnell gelöst werden kann und das ich somit hier wieder fast jeden Tag weiterarbeiten kann. Liebe Grüsse Homie 10:59, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) alles klar. dieses problem hatte ich auch mal ^^ Gta psp player 16:27, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lustig, das Problem konnte gelöst werden. ^^ Da war irgendso ein scheiss Virus der mein PC langsamer machte, ich konnte ihn aber durch gute Tipps eine PC-Forums per Malware-Programm endgültig löschen. =) Naja jetzt läuft wieder alles reibungslos. Kann also hier wieder normal arbeiten. Homie 17:55, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) aso.klasse:-) p.s: ist das der kasten den ich von montesilviano heute geändert habe bei dir am anfang wie bei mir ? gabs den etwa schon vorher ? naja lg Gta psp player 18:06, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, den gabs schon vorher. Aber ich vergass immer ihn bei mir auch einzufügen, als du ihn aber bei dir einfügtest, kam es mir wieder in den Sinn. ^^ Homie 18:10, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Guten Abend, Homie. Kurze Frage, wie verfährst du bei Sperrungen wegen Vandalismus? Habe jetzt eine IP für 3 Tage gesperrt und wollte wissen, wie lange du normalerweise sperrst. Schönen Abend noch, MontesilvanoDiskussion 20:05, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ist unterschiedlich. ^^ Normalerweise sperre ich Benutzer wegen Vandalismus 1 Woche, aber wenn es grosser oder sogar extremer Vandalismus ist (also ganze Abschnitte weg oder so), könnte da ein Monat oder mehr drin sein. ;) Homie 20:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke Homie! YO Dabnke das du Fensterputzeraufzüge nach bearbeitet hast. Ich bin neu hier und muss mich erstmals mit der steuerung vertraut machen! Nikobellic95 17:58, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Keine Ursache, achte einfach darauf, dass du nicht auf Artikeln unterschreibst. Auf Diskussionsseiten musst du ja unterschreiben, aber sonst nicht. ;) Homie 18:13, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Grundsatzdiskussion Guten Abend, bitte beteilige dich an meiner Grundsatzdiskussion. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC). Waffenhandel Der Artikel ist dir sehr gut gelungen. Großes Lob! Zaibatsu 18:03, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Mir tun die Finger jetzt noch weh. ^^ Ich musste viele andere Informationsquellen beziehen, um überhaupt einen anständigen Artikel zu machen. Manche Dinge hatte ich völlig vergessen (z.B. Phil Cassidy in III und LCS). ;) naja ist ja alles Gut gegangen. :) Danke nochmals. =) Homie 18:06, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewinnspiel-Entwurf Lies dir bitte diese beiden Seiten einmal durch: GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel und Diskussion:GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel. Zaibatsu 19:16, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich kann dir sagen, wie ich an diese Bilder komme: Zuerst mache ich mit dem Fotoapparat ein Bild des Gegenstandes, danach bearbeite ich diese Bild mit dem Windows Paint-Programm. Dort lösche ich dann alles weg, bis auf den Gegenstand, den ich im Bild haben will. Ich nenne diesen Vorgang "ausschneiden" - Jedoch ist diese Prozedur oft sehr mühselig, aber ich habe schon Übung darin. Grüße, Floki! Floki 93 05:32, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, danke. :) Ich werde es vielleicht auch mal probieren. Danke für den Tipp. :) Homie 08:33, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Bitte beteile dich an der Diskussion: Forum:Neues Logo. danke im voraus und liebe grüße :)Gta psp player Diskussion 10:53, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Wie lösche ich eine fälschlicherweise neu erstellte Seite wieder? Danke und Gruss --Suizul 05:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, nun, leider könne nur Administratoren Artikel bzw. Seiten löschen. Du kannst mir sagen welche ich löschen soll. ;) Homie 15:49, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrzeuglisten Dank dir --Suizul 23:42, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Ursache. :) Homie 13:30, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hast versehentlich die Seite http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fahrzeuge gelöscht. Die falsch erstellte Seite /Fahrzeuglisten verlinkt nun aber diese. Sorry für die Umstände ;) --Suizul 09:42, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Es verwirrt mich jetzt ein wenig, wie heisst die Seite, die gelöscht werden soll? ^^ Homie 11:08, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) CJs Hand Die auf dem Bild abgebildete Hand gehört CJ... zumindest fast. Die weiße Hautfarbe entspringt einer Texturveränderung durch Benutzer. Meiner Meinung nach ist das rassistisch, aus einem Schwarzen einen Weißen zu machen. Aus Claude und Tommy hatte man zuvor auch keine Schwarzen gemacht. Zaibatsu 18:15, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich finde dies auch sehr rassistisch. Trotz allem gibt es ziemlich viele Modifikationen, die CJ zu einem Weissen machen.. Homie 18:17, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) restaurant schon aufgefallen Restaurant (Rodeo) Tommy Vercetti III 14:50, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab ihn gelöscht. Ich schaue sowieso jede neu erstellten Artikel an.. ;) Homie 15:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) RE: Dein Problem Danke mann ist das überhaupt richtig wenn ich das hier reinschreibe? GigantJulien 15:19, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wollte ich eig auch hab ich wohl falsch gelesen weil da neue Beitrag stand... Egal tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor--MikeTorenoFan 19:18, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mach dir nichts draus, ist ja aucht nichts schlimmes. :) Homie 19:19, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kanste mir den sagen wie man ein neues Thema eröffnet? --MikeTorenoFan 19:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ehm, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich es selbst nicht weiss. ^^ Hm, komisch, tut mir Leid aber ich komm gerade selbst nicht drauf. Frag mal Zaibatsu.. ^^ verdammt, wieso weiss ich das jetzt nicht... Homie 19:27, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann werd ich mich mal ümhören^^ --MikeTorenoFan 19:29, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Tu das, tu das.. xD Homie 19:30, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite erstellen Hallo, ich bin hier ja neu und schon hab ich eine Frage. Ich hab ein neuen Artikel erstellt Jamieson Gorge Bridge und ich würde gerne wissen, wie ich unter dieser Leiste "Brücken in San Andreas" Jamieson Gorge Bridge einfüge. CJ Boy 18:24, 05. Juni 2009 (UTC) :Guten Abend, Nun, dies nennt man hier „Vorlage“ und man fügt sie ein, indem man in den jeweiigen Artikel schreibt. ;) Eine kleine Frage am Rande: Bist du zufällig der CJ Boy aus GTA-Action? Homie 17:16, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich kam schon öfters hier drauf, und da dachte ich mir, ob ich mich mal anmelde. Hoffe das ist kein Problem oder so. Bist du auch dort angemeldet? Und unter welchen Namen? CJ Boy 17:03, 09. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem im Coach-Artikel Hallo, wenn man im Artikel über den Coach (SA) den Link zum Vorbild des Fahrzeugs anklickt, meldet Firefox einem, dass die Seite, die man besuchen möchte, attackiert. Das sollte dringend geklärt werden! --217.5.205.2 14:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (bald mit Benutzernamen) Du meinst wohl eher den Artikel über den [[Bus (SA)|'Bus' (SA)]]. Tommy Vercetti III 14:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sperrungen Hab gerade gesehen, dass ziemlich viele Benutzer (vorallem IPs) wegen Vandalismus gesperrt werden. Was genau sind die Kriterien um als Vandalist eingestuft zu werden? mfg Thekokss 19:49, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die meisten Vandalismus-Benutzer entfernen mehrere Sätze oder gar Abschnitte. Machmal ersetzen sie auch Dinge (z.B. Fundorte von einem bestimmten Fahrzeug) und setzen sie durch ihre eigenen, ich sag's mal so, „Vorstellungen“ ein. ;) Homie 19:51, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, danke...:)...xD Thekokss 19:53, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass meine ganze Benutzerseite gelöscht wurde, aber dann wieder rückgängig gemacht worden ist. Kann man das nicht sichern. Ich meine z.B. das nur derjenige dem die Benutzerseite gehört und Administratoren sie ändern können. 17:29, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Natürlich. Ich werde sie schützen. ;) Homie 15:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WOW. Hey hast du echt 100% bei LCS und das zweimal ^^ ich wollte nur mal meinen respekt ausprechen. hut ab. ich hab grad mal 84 ^^. ah und bei VCS fehlt mir ein Monsterstunts für die 100%. der 9te in der liste. der tipp ist zu oberflächlich. mein wagen hebt nicht mehr als 5 meter ab. naja vlt haste nen tipp. bis danne Gta psp player Diskussion 17:39, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, ja. ^^ Ich muss aber zugeben, dass dies nicht leicht war. Vor allem bei LCS hatte ich unheimlich Mühe. Zum Monsterstunt, nun, ich sehe erst morgen mal nach. ;) Ich habe VCS das letzte Mal ca. vor einem Jahr durchgespielt, daher weiss ich nicht mehr ganz, wie ich's gemacht habe. ;) Homie 18:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Also ich hab alle Stunts (*freu* ^.^) - Dieser Stunt läuft wie folgt ab: Nimm auf jeden Fall eine PCJ, stell genau vor das Schild auf dem 26 Merkins oder so etwas ähnliches steht auf (Das ist, wenn man vom Schrottplatz kommt die Straße entlang fährt genau da, wo die Querstraße ist, http://www2.pic-upload.de/30.11.09/rvzs9fcfui3s.jpg). Schaue jetzt nach Westen also genau zum Schrottplatz. Fahr in die Richtung und halte dich auf dem südlichen Gehweg. dann zieh stark nach rechts, aber bremse nicht! Bei mir hat das perfekt gepasst. Dann noch ganz wichtig: Nach vorne lehnen, Nach vorne lehnen, Nach vorne lehnen. Wenn du nun alles richtig gemacht hast, ist es ein Monsterstunt :) Ice 18:50, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Telefonnummern Thx das du die Nummern meiner Seite erweitert hast! LG Derte 11:28, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst die Telefonnummern? Das war nicht ich, das war Zaibatsu. ;) Ihm gilt der Dank. Homie 13:36, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ha, ich sehe du nimmst ebenfalls meinen "Micheal-Jackson-zwei-mal-linien-kasten". ^^. nja er war schon ein großartiger Künstler.wieso bistn eig nicht mehr on ?. übrigens dieser beschissenen Monsterstunt will einfach nicht klappen -.- wahhhh. es hat einfach keinen sinn, ich bnin sogar schon 50 meter weit gekommen, aber nein "monsterstunt fehlgeschlagen" oder es kommt keine schrift. bis dann ne. hauste.Gta psp player Diskussion 20:50, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich weiss, ich bin nicht viel im msn. ^^ Ich habe entweder selten Zeit oder habe es einfach vergessen. Aber ich versuche, mehr im msn zu sein. ;) Und zum Monsterstunt: Wenn du ja, wie du gesagt hast, 50m weit kommst aber er ist trotzallem fehlgeschlagen, dann musst du einfach aufpassen, das du nicht vom Motorrad hinunterfällst. Wenn das alles nichts nützt, kannst du dir ja von einem Kumpel oder so helfen lassen. Ich hatte auch Mühe mit dem.. Homie 07:30, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @gta psp player: Von welchem Monsterstunt redest du (in welchem GTA?). Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen ;) Admin Hey Homie ich hätt da mal eine Frage! Wie wird man hier überhaupt Admin? LG Derte 18:42, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wollt ihr etwa alle Admins werden? Homie 09:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich glaub das will jeder werden! Nur ich will überhaupt erst mal wissen wie man es werden könnte! LG Derte 10:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Nun, wie die genauen „Vorschriften“ sind, weiss ich nicht ganz. Da musst du Zaibatsu fragen. Er ernannte mich auch zum Admin und kennt die Sachen sicher. ;) Homie 10:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Weil vl wenn ich mehr zeit habe will ich mich auch als Admin bewerben! Nur im Moment gehts sowieso nicht weil ich zuviel zu tun hab! LG Derte 14:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::erstmal brauchst du nicht zu warten um dich zu bewerben, was es in der form nicht gibt ^^.es gibt keinen bedarf. wir sind genung. wieso brauchst du amdin werden nur weil du iwie neu bist und meinst du musst es sein. iwie wolln alle grad amin werden. arbeite doch einfach für den anfang gaz normal mit und mit der zeit wird sich vlt mal was ergeben. aber du brauchst nicht iwo anders fragen wenn du das hier auch auf zaibatsus diskussionseiteseite gesagt bekommen hast,lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 15:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, wart einfach ab und arbeite mit. Da wird sich schon was ergeben. War bei mir und Marlon auch so. ;) Homie 15:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK! Ich probier sowieso immer nützlich zu sein! LG Derte 16:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Urlaub Hallo Marlon, hallo Zaibatsu ^^ Ich werde morgen Abend in den Urlaub reisen. Es geht ins schweizerische Tessin. ^^ Ich werde also erst am Freitag Nachmittag/Abend wieder nach Hause kommen, heisst also, ich kann hier erst am Samstag wieder weiterarbeiten. Ich hoffe ihr vermisst mich.. :D Liebe Grüsse, speziell an Marlon :D, Homie ::^^ immer werd ich speziell gegrüßt :P Gta psp player Diskussion 11:56, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sei doch froh. xD Ich kann dich auch ruhig wieder herausnehmen. =P Homie 12:00, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::neeeeeinn :D Gta psp player Diskussion 12:41, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So, bin wieder aus den Ferien zurück. :) Homie 12:28, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back--MikeTorenoFan 21:55, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorieneinteilung Hi ich will einen Artikel zu Mikhael Faustins Mission "no love lost" erstellen. Wie sorge ich dafür,dass er in der Kategorie "gta-iv-missionen" aufgelistet wird? gruß jona1991 hallo ich habe so ne fage gibt es eigendlich bilder von den Tempel Drive Fameilies ??? :Die Temple Drive Families sind Ableger der Grove Street Families, sie sehen also genau gleich aus wie die normalen GSF-Mitglieder, die du rekrutieren kannst. ;) Homie 15:01, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Partner gesucht bei Wikia Gaming Hi, das Wikia Gaming sucht Partnerwikis und hat euch in die nähere Auswahl gesetzt. Wenn ihr Interesse an einer Parterschaft habt, dann schreibt einfach an einen Benutzer GTA SA FAN, der dieses für euch erledigt. Liebe Grüße das Wikia Gaming. 23.10.09, 19:29 Uhr Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mod: Tist's Mod wo kann man Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mod: Tist's Mod spielen ich weis das es onlien´s aber wo ist es :Keine Ahnung. Ich würde an deiner Stelle mal googeln. ;) Findest sicher ein paar Infos über das. Homie 17:58, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Fragen zu Stunts Ich habs auf meiner Benutzerseite vermerkt, da kannst du es dir anschauen, dann muss ich nicht noch ein Mal schreiben :) Grüße Icé 17:55, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Littel Divel Hallo wie gehts ich habe eine frage gibt es bilder von Littel Divel tony und Big Divel Danke HaloFrake09 :Wer sind Little Divil und Big Divil? Homie 20:25, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Aha, du meinst wahrscheinlich Little Devil und Big Devil, die beiden Grove-Street-Families-Mitglieder? Wenn ja, nein es gibt keine Bilder von ihnen. Jedenfalls wüsste ich keine offiziellen. Homie 20:26, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Screens Ja, hab wieder ne neue Frage auf meiner Seite (: Icé 18:51, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) (P.S. An alle anderen, die das lesen, hab immer mal Fragen auf meiner Seite, bitte beantworten (: ) Neue Seite anlegen Ich will das auch mal versuchen, wie geht das? :D Ich würde Bspw über "Irsinnsstunts" etwas neues anlegen (: Und dann noch eine Frage, es gibt das dieses Viereck, was man häufig auf User-Seiten findet und immer am Anfang von z.B. Einteilungen steht. Wie macht man das? Ich hab versucht es zu kopieren - geht nicht. Ich hab versucht, es mit rechts anzuklicken (Um die URL zu kopieren) - geht nicht. Grüße Icé 19:03, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue Seite anlegen || So, da bin ich wieder x) Beim Seiten anlegen, wie macht man das, wenn man z.B. Super-Irsinns-stunts oder Irsinns-stunts eingibt trotzdem auf die neue Seite kommt? Bsp: Gibt man unter suchen "CJ" ein, so kommt die Seite "Carl Johnson" mit (Weitergeleitet von CJ). Icé 18:49, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So, hab schon angefangen, kannst den Artikel Irssinsstunts dir ja mal anggugen, aber das, was du mir gesagt was hab ich nicht so ganz verstanden, kannst dus mal machen? Icé 14:47, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) *-Zeichen Irgendwie klappt das bei mir nicht. :( Und: wie macht man son cooles Bild ganz oben wo du den Kopf von Vic hast? :) Dein größter Fan xD Icé 17:43, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Carl Johnsen (CJ) Hallo kommt CJ jemalls in einem anderm Gta vor ausser in GTA Sa und die johnsen famely und die grove street families ??? Danke im voraus ((HaloFrake09)) :Das ist unbekannt, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. CJ würde am ehesten als Nebencharakter auftauchen, wenn er überhaupt noch auftaucht. Das Gleiche mit der Johnson-Familie und der GSF. Homie 20:01, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich hoffe ja auf ein Comeback der GTA-III-Ära, aber angeblich soll diese abgeschlossen sein, da die meisten Charaktere tot sind. Zaibatsu 13:43, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) MP3-Player Wie geht das auf der PSP? Also Ich hab auf dem PC und auf der PSP einige Lieder, aber wie kann ich jetzt "einen eigenen Radiosender" machen? :) Ice 17:17, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Grove Street Families Homie Hallo Homie stimmt es das auch noch andre Homies die anderst aussen.Gibt es die wricklich wenn mann sein GTA sa zu hundert prozent duch hat :Ich versteh deine Frage nicht ganz .. Homie 16:54, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich interpretiere mal: "Hallo Homie, stimmt es, dass es auch noch andere Homies gibt, die anderst aussehen, wenn man GTA San Andreas zu 100% durchgespielt hat." Ich hoffe das ist so richtig :) Ice 18:01, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, es gibt keine „neuen“ Homies. Es gibt insgesamt drei „Modelle“: Der eine ist der fettere, der andere trägt ein grün-kariertes Hemd und der letzte ein grünes Basketballtrikot. ;) Homie 18:05, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) San Andreas Stories So langsam glaub ich, ich spam deine Diskussionsseite voll. oô Na egal .. weißt du, ob bald oben genanntes Spiel rauskommt? Ich hab auf meiner Seite schon mal etwas notiert. Kannst dirs ja mal anschauen :) (Ist noch in Arbeit! :D) Ice 19:11, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 1. Danke für die Antwort 2. Sry, für meine späte Antwort >.< 3. Kannste die Antworten (...) ruhig hier immer hinschreiben, so, wie du es bei den anderen auch immer gemacht hast :D und 4. Wie gehen auf dem BMX-Rad in VCS Bunny-Hops? Ice 16:59, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. ;) Wegen den BMX: Keine Ahnung, weiss das z.Z. nicht. Müsste nachschauen, aber am besten drückst du einfach mal alle Tasten. ^^ Homie 17:37, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm, also ich hab alle Tasten ausprobiert und glaube dass man 2 oder mehr drücken muss >.<. Ausserdem ... hab jetzt 99,1% in VCS :). Ich find aber die dämlichen 0,9% nicht .. kann das sein, das die 100%-Absolvierungs-Seite hier unvollständig ist? Bin mir ziemlich sicher alles gemacht zu haben. *-* Ice 18:04, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung, google mal. ;) Und wegen den 100%: Check nochmal ALLES ab. Hatte bei VC das gleiche Problem. ^^ Homie 18:34, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::: Wie würde das googlen aussehen? :) Und ich hab jetzt alle Rennen gefahren (Turismo, die beim Sunshine Autos, BMX-, Quad- und Sanchezrennen, Jetski), alle Betriebsmissionen, alle Missionen überhaupt, alle Nebenmissionen (Krankenwagen, Löschhubschrauber, Bürgerwehr usw...), Sammelsachen: Monsterstunts, Rampages, Ballons. Alles fetig *-* Was muss man denn noch machen? >.< Ice 17:06, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hm, die Checkliste schon gecheckt? Homie 18:48, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ja, alles drauf gemacht, ich kann mal hier reinhscreiben, was da steht, dann kannst du ja mal schauen, was fehle. Wie würde denn das googlen aussehen? Ice 15:23, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also, du schreibst hier rein, was bei dir steht, oder was? Und keine Ahnung, wie ich auf Google kam. ^^ Vergiss das. Homie 15:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Man waren das viele Schreibfehler bei mir. :/ Ja, bei mir, also so ca.: *Absolviert: 99,1% *Begonnene Missionen: 196 *Spielzeit bei diesem Spiel: 0:09 *Gesamtspielzeit: 67:07 *Im Spiel verstrichene Tage: 343 *Wie oft gespeichert: 712 (bin ein Speichersuchti :/) *Imperiumsstatistik: *ausgegebenes Geld (Umbauten): 1058600 *ausgegebenes Geld (Reparatur): 19000 *Höchste Tageseinnahemn: 126000 usw. ::::::::: War da bereits der Fehler drin? Ansonsten würde ich vllt noch die nächsten paar Abschnitte reinschreiben. :P Ice 18:02, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich such mal weiter, was dir fehlen könnte. Aber eins noch, mit welcher Version spielst du? PSP o. PS2? Homie 19:04, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: PSP-Version. Ich notier mal weiter: (Da ich den maßgeschneiderten Anzug schon besitze muss ich ja die Betriebsmissionen nicht nennen ;-)) * Spezialaufträge: 30 von 30 * Luftballons: 99 von 99 * Explodierte Autos: 963 * Boote: 63 * Flugzeuge: 44 * Zerschossene Reifen: 534 * angehäufte Sterne: 767 * losgewordene Sterne: 516 * Verhaftungen: 0 * außer Gefecht: 0 * Entscheidene Treffer (was heißt das?): 52 * Tagestat der Polizei (und das? xD): 74333 * Unbeliebteste Gang: Bikers * Mitglieder: 1731 * Kriminelle: 23 * Sprengstoffverbrauch: 354 * Kugeln: 21648 * getroffen: 11373 * Treffsicherheit: 52% * zu Fuß: 259437 * geschwommen: 7598 * Wagen: 1476467 usw ... Ice 19:36, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Soviel ich weiss heisst „entscheidende Treffer“, die Kugeln, die man braucht um einen (End-)gegner zu töten. Z.B. Martinez oder Mendez. „Tagestat der Polizei“ heisst glaubich, wieviele Schmiergeldsterne zu schon aufgegabelt hast. Ein solcher Stern ist glaubich 100$. Homie 19:45, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Das mit dem Schmiergeld kann nicht sein, weils ja dann eine Zahl der 100er Reihe sein müsste. :D Also war in den oben genannten immer noch die 0,9% enthalten? >.< Ice 20:02, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Jo, stimmt auch wieder (jajaja, war auch schlecht in Mathe :D). Da dir ja „nur“ noch 0.9% fehlt, kann es sich wahrscheinlich nur um etwas nebensächliches handeln, da die wichtigen Dinge eher mehr Prozente ausmachen. Ich kann zwar heute nicht mehr weiterchecken, werde dies aber morgen nachholen. ;) Homie 20:15, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::: Nett von dir :) Also soooo wichtig sind die Prozenz nun auch wieder nciht, aber ich bin mit ziemlich sicher, alles aus der Liste gemacht zu haben. Btw. Hast du die Skywolf-Challenge abgeschlossen? Vllt ist die ja für die 100% nötig, ich hab sie noch nicht :/ Ice 20:30, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Nein, S~kywolf zählt keine Prozentpunkte. Am besten wär's, wenn du die wichtigen Statistik-Punkte wie: „Luftballone x von 99“ oder so aufzählen könntest, anstatt z.B. „zerstöte Boote“, da letztere völlig egal sind. Homie 13:00, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, also das ganze "Länsgte Zeit Wheelie" usw. weglassen? Dann gehts mit dem weiter: * Monsterstunts: 30 von 30 * Kriminelle bei Bürgerwehr: 94 * Level: 15 * Ans Ziel gebrachte Fahrgäste: 50 * Einnahmen: 5277 * Gerettete Patienten: 305 * Level: 15 * Gelöscht: 103 * Level: 15 * konfiszierte Fahrzeuge: 32 von 32 * Höchster Schaden bei Crash: 3270 * Kaufhaus-Chaos: 4: 23 * Hafen-Hover-Rennen: 3:20 * Haiti-Hover-Rennen: 1:38 * Rettungsflieger-Level: 15 * Vice-Tours: 5 * Löschhubschrauber: 5 * Strandpatrouille: 30 * Gangster mit Flügeln: 3:31 * Spielplatz in der Stadt: 1:21 * Spielplatz am Point: 1:28 * Zu Lande, zu Wasser ...: 4:23 * Driving-Range: 912 * Weitester Abschlag: 134.91 Und waren da die 0,9% drin? Ice 13:26, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich glaub, ich hab's. Du hast im Haiti-Hover-Rennen 3:20 gebraucht, laut dem Artikel muss man diese Rennen unter 1:45 bleiben. Homie 14:14, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ne :D bist mit der Zeile verrutscht :) Schau mal eins darüber :) Ice 14:58, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ups, ja hast Recht. ^^ Homie 15:05, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::„Crash!“ & Phils Schießstand erledigt? Homie 15:12, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, beide :( Crash hab ich 3200 Schaden, Zeit beim Schiesstand 5:48, Präzision: 60% * Alle Rennen mit Platz 1 * BMX-, Quad- und Sanchezrennen alle geschafft * Da ich den Neoprenanzug hab, auch alle Wassersportmissionen * Geknipste Fotos: 5 * Gefütterte Fische: 0 * Bevorzugter Radiosender: Flash FM ^.^ * Unbeliebtester Sender: VCFL Radio * Umlackierungen: 82 * Budget (Waffen): 1305800 * Budget (Reparaturen): 2700 * Gesamtwert zerstörter Sachen: 4804716 * Medieninteresse: Stoff aus dem Legenden sind * Kleidungswechsel: 18 * Verfügbare Outfits: Army Freizeit Angeber Assi Kubanisch Pastell Trainigs Hood Schläger Inkassomann Schmuggler Maßgeschneiderter Anzug Gewinner Neoprenanzug - ABER: Ich bin vom Rang her nur Partner, hat das einen Einfluss? Ice 15:22, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, der Rang ist egal. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht weiss, was dir noch fehlt. Homie 15:28, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So ein Mist! -_- Danke dir trotzdem für deinen Aufwand. :) Ice 15:31, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) GTA SA SA-MP Weist du wo man GTA SA-Mp downloden kann und auf deutsch :Google. =) Status tach kollege, bist ja fleißig, sind momentan nicht meine goldenen zeiten :D, hab viel um die ohren. bin bald wieder aktiver und leiste dir beistand. meld dich mal wieder bei msn.lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 19:44, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, kein Problem. Habe z.Z. eben nicht viel um die Ohren. :D Aber das hält meistens (leider) nicht lange.. ^^ Ja, werde vllt. morgen mal ins msn kommen, wenn ich's nicht vergesse. ^^ Homie 20:12, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nachrichten Da bin ich nochmal. :D Bei mir steht irgednwie dauernd dieses: "Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite." Aber immer wenn ich auf "neue Nachrichten" drücke. Und dann wieder eine andere seite besuche steht das immer noch da. Weißt du, wie man das wegkriegt? Ice 17:37, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab diese nervige Problem auch. Keine Ahnung, wie das weggeht. Homie 12:07, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 100% in VCS Ich habs geschafft. *_* Es war doch die Skywolfchallenge !!! Gerade als ich die abschloss stand da: Jetzt, da du neue Multiplayerinhalte freigeschaltet hast, möchte jeder in der Stadt dein Kumpel sein. Ice 09:19, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Skywolf? Werden die also doch für die 100% gebraucht!? Ich kapier das nicht, ich hab die nie gemacht, trotzdem 100%. Homie 12:08, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Freischalten Hi Homie, ich bin eigentlich Claude spank und würde gerne wieder freigeschaltet werden, das were nett. GTA ll Ich hab mir GTA ll gedown... und insta... aber wenn ich es öffne kommt da: unable to create registry key, ich bin auf einem gast konto. :Möglicherweise musst du auf dein eigenes Konto oder auf ein Konto eines Freundes/Familinmitglieds. ;) Homie 17:49, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) LCS So, da bin ich wieder. ;) Nach 100% in VCS ist nun LCS dran, 95 Päckchen hab ich, die restlichen 5 find ich nicht/weiß nicht, wie man hinkommt. Z.B. das in Fort Staunton. Also die Missionen hab ich schon alle, hier ist also schon alles in Schutt und Asche, dass ist die Vorraussetzung dafür, um hin zukommen, oder? Ice 20:12, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich hätt mich deutlicher ausdrücken sollen. http://www3.pic-upload.de/18.12.09/uind5ofshexs.jpg Das da mein ich. Ich hab KEINE Ahnug, wie ich da hinkomme. xD Du müsstest es doch wissen!! :) :Welches das da? Da sind drei eingezeichnet. ;) Homie 14:17, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Habs rot markiert. Das in der Ecke. Ach ja, und mit welcher Version spielst du VCS? Vllt braucht man die Skywolf-Challenge nur in der PSP-Version? Ice 17:18, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere, ist der Standort leicht falsch. Ich dachte, dein gesuchtes Päckchen sei ein wenig weiter südwestlich. ;) → http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Hidden_Packages_%28GTA_Liberty_City_Stories%29 Homie 18:00, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::: Danke für den Link, die Punkte sind nur bei mir verschoben. oô Das westlichste Päckchen ist bei mir in Newport, während im östlichen Niemandsland der Rest liegt. Trotzdem danke ;) Ice 18:38, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Jo, bei mir sind die i.wie auch verschoben. Keine Ahnung, wieso, aber ich glaube weiss, welcher dein geuschter Punkt ist. :::::→ http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Hidden_Package_41-50_%28GTA_Liberty_City_Stories%29 (Nr. 48) ::::: Homie 18:42, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Danke dir, für deine Mühe. :) Und, auf welcher Version spielst du VCS? Ice 14:09, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :) :::::::Ich habe beide Versionen, allerdings habe ich z.Z. meine PS2-Version ausgeliehen, bleibt mir also z.Z. nur meine PSP-Version. ^^ Homie 14:11, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Hmm, okay :) Ice 14:24, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Also, das holländische Wiki ist zwar super und die Sprache kann auch ich als Laie halbwegs verstehen. Bloß bei den Päckchen sind bis auf die 2 Bilder (manchmal) keine Hinweise in welchem Gebiet das Päckchen überhaupt liegt. Kannst du mir das mal bei Päckchen Nr. 73 verraten? :) (http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Hidden_Package_71-80_%28GTA_Liberty_City_Stories%29) Ice 19:03, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ryder und Big Smoke und waren Ryder und CJ freunde HAllo Homie waren ryder und big smoke waren die schon immer Böse (Veräter) und Ryder und CJ schon lange freunde :Du bist der Selbe Autor wie der des Abschnittes "Grove Street Families Homie" oder? oô Ice 17:32, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist unbekannt, wobei ich vermute, das Smoke und speziell Ryder schon früher Verräter waren. Aber das ist, wie gesagt, unbekannt. ;) Homie 18:03, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hydrant Nen Artikel über Explosionen gibts doch auch, oder? :D Ach ja, hab jetzt LCS auch zu 100% *gröl* und das "neue Nachrichten"-Schild ist auch weg. :) Ice 16:48, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, klar, aber wen interesstiert schon Hydranten. Die haben in bisher jedem GTA überhaupt keinen Nutzen. Explosionen schon. Jedenfalls, Glückwunsch zur 100%! =) Fand LCS eig. noch schwierig, im Gegensatz zu andern GTAs. ;) Homie 18:16, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Danke dir. :) GTA LCS war vo allem mit diesen Toyz-Missionen sehr schwierig. Und, in GTA VCS kann mann ja die Karte so einstellen, dass die Ballons usw. angezeigt werden. Da das in GTA LCS nicht geht wars ganz schön schwierig. Du hast Recht, Hydranten brauch man wirklich nicht, aber ich würde den Artikel trotzdem gerne weiter bearbeiten. Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie man, wenn man z.B. "Hydranten" eingibt trotzdem auf diese Seite kommt? Das ging doch mit dem REDIRECT oder so ähnlich ... hab aber kp wie das gehen soll. Ice 18:35, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :) ::: Okay, hat sich erledigt, GTA psp player hat ihn gelöscht. Eig habt ihr ja Recht. :D Ist glaub auch besser so. :) Ice 18:37, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja, macht ja nichts. Hab früher, als ich hier noch völlig neu war, auch teils blöde Artikel erstellt. ;) ^^ Homie 18:50, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Welche? :P Ice 19:12, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Öhm, keine Ahnung genau. xD Hab mich aber mit dem Schreiben immer gesteigert (Grammatik und so) ;) Homie 19:15, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Na das ist doch schon mal was. ;D Ach ja, hast du auch das Problem: Du hast 100% Lebensenergie. Du speicherst, lädst neu, und plötzlich sind nur noch 66,6% Leben da? Ist bei mir jetzt dummerweise immer nach dem Laden so. :( Ice 19:25, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::LCS? Homie 19:26, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Hab ich das nicht gesagt? - Shit xD Ja, VCS. :) Ist es bei dir auch schon mal vorgekommen? Ice 19:43, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Dumm ausgedrückt - Nein, ich meine nicht L'CS, ich meine '''V'CS. ;) Ice 19:44, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, bei VCS hab ich das gleiche. Keine Ahnung, wieso. Ist aber eig. nicht schlimm, da, wenn du in einer der drei Speicherhäuser speicherst, eh ein Herz im gleichen Raum ist. Wenn du aber in Betrieben speicherst, dann natürlich nicht. ;) Homie 19:57, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Da hast Recht. :) Na dann ... noch schöne Weihnachten!! :) Ice 20:04, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dir auch schöne Weihnachten! =) Homie 20:06, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Du weißt was ich meine Zu deiner MSN-Frage. Ich entscheide es dann in der ersten Woche 2010. frohe weihachten.Gta psp player Diskussion 15:45, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, mach das. Meine Zustimmung zu.. ja du weisst ja haste bereits. ;) Frohe Weihnachten auch dir! =) Homie 15:52, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Man ey hay daniel, tu mir mal nen riesen gefallen und entferne die tabelle aus jedem (CW) fahrzeug bitte. und sag es dem benutzer. ich hab grad keine zeit, wäre super wenn du es machen könntest. frohes neues.Gta psp player Diskussion 21:40, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Die Fahrzeug-Vorlage? Homie 10:31, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ICQ So, bin da nun auch angemeldet. Meine Nummer: 582-309-309 :) Möcht jetzt mal wissen um was es hier geht. :D Ice 20:14, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das musst du somit mit Marlon besprechen. Ich hab nämlich kein icq. ^^ Warum hast du nicht msn genommen, ist viel einfacher zu bedienen. ^^ Homie 21:05, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich fands nicht einfacher zu Bedienen. :( Ich probiers aber noch mal. :) Ice 21:15, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Heute Hay ich hatte IHM gesagt das er heute admin ist, wir zwei hatten das ja alles besprochen mit ihm. gib ihm bitte die rechte, ich hab keine zeit. lg. ich schreibe die news auf die seite, und sag ihm dann nochmal das er on kommen soll. er ist aber auf probe, sprich einen monat auf probe um klar zu stellen das er auch richtig dafür ist. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 17:30, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In der Zeit, in der du geschrieben hast „gib ihm bitte die rechte, ich hab keine zeit“, hättest du das locker selbst geschafft. Und worum geht das überhaupt? Ich rieche, dass es mich etwas angehen könnte... Zaibatsu 18:45, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, warum schreibt ihr eig auf Homies Seite? xD Ice 19:10, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::@Zaibatsu. ne, ich weiß net mehr wo das war. nunja so gesehen geht es dich schon was an, aber du warst in letzter zeit nie da und wir (homie und ich) haben icé als neuen admin ausgewählt, erstmal auf bewährung. 2 ja stimmen. :D Gta psp player Diskussion 19:15, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Nun, ausgewählt hab ich ihn nie. Er wäre/ist zurzeit einer der einzigen User, der bisher die besten Chancen hat, den Admin-Posten zu kriegen. Ich finde, zu erst einmal Probezeit, dann sehen wir weiter. Homie 19:17, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schadensmodell SWAT-Transporter Du hast übersehen, dass die Tür verbogen ist... ;) Zaibatsu 18:11, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Oh, hab ich tatsächlich übersehen. Ich mach's mal rückgängig. ;) Homie 18:35, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage Wie ändert man das, wenn man ein neues Bild einfügt und die Bildunterschrift dann fett ist? Ich markier das immer und wähl dann halt fett ab, aber dann ist das immer noch fett. Helf mir :) Bitte! ^^ Ziani15 02:38, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, du must einfach die drei Apostrophe, die um den Text sind, löschen. ;) Homie 09:40, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) okay, mal schaurn ob ichs hinkrieg. Ziani15 19:16, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SaMasters.de Hi, nehmen wir noch Partneranträge entgegen? Gab es hier nicht mal irgendwo eine Diskussion, wo wir das Ganze sogar abschaffen wollten? Zaibatsu 18:52, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir weiterhin Partneranträge annehmen. Wüsste jedenfalls nichts von einer Abschaffungs-Diskussion. ;) Homie 18:56, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar, wenn keiner etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, nehmen wir SaMasters mit in unsere Partner-Datenbank auf. Zaibatsu 20:13, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut. =) Homie 20:14, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nagelmatten? Hallo Homie. Es gibt von Nagelmatten keine Seite. Sollte jemand mal machen, oder?Checker of Necker 18:24, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, kannst ihn ruhig machen. :) Homie 18:56, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke, aber ich weiss es nicht, wie man das macht. Ich wollte zur Info sagen.Checker of Necker 19:31, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Achso. ^^ Nun, ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Ganz links in deinem Fesnter gibt es eine Menu-Box, wo alles wichtige vorhanden ist. Darunter findest du die Option „Eine neue Seiter erstellen“ - dort klickst du drauf. Dann gibst du dort den gewünschten Artikelnamen (hier also „Nagelmatten“) und wählst „Vorformatiert“ aus. Dann kannst du los schreiben. =) Homie 19:32, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht so viel über Nagelmatten. Wenn mein PC wieder läuft dann haue ich noch ein Bild hin. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann verbessere es bitte. Danke nochmal Homie :). Checker of Necker 20:13, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) CW Du meinst ob sie Huang beschießen? Also, wenn man die Gangs angreift, beschießen sie einen. Aber wenn man nicht angreift, eben nicht ;) Ziani15 17:12, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Die Spanish Lords sind ja eigentlich die totalen Erzfeinde der Triaden, aber Huang beschiessen sie nicht, wenn er durch ihre Gebiete läuft/fährt? Homie 17:17, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ne, tun sie nicht, halt nur beim Angriff. Du hattest gestern Geburtstag?? Ziani15 17:29, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Verstehe, danke. :) Ähm ja, hatte gestern Geburtstag. ^^ Homie 17:31, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jo bitte, ja sorry, hatte es nur oben gelesen xD. Alles Gute nachträglich. Ziani15 17:37, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. :) Homie 19:11, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jo. Ziani15 19:36, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Sag doch was, wir können uns doch nicht alles merken ;) Auch von mir alles Gute nachträglich! Zaibatsu 11:27, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Jajaja. ^^ Danke. =) Homie 11:37, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Darf man mal fragen, warum Du mich gebannt und mein Edit 102549 in Republican Space Rangers rckgngig gemacht has Ich habe die "Sendung" gerade noch einmal gesehen (vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=40920196), und meine dass meine Uebersetzung dem englischen "Aw Dick, I told you, no bopping the baloney in space!" besser entspricht, als nur "einen fahren lassen". Nebenbei noch der Edit bei "CNT"... Ich wrde mich um eineAntwort freuen! Kaiser69 06:11, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Nunja, soweit ich mich erinnern kann hast du es ziemlich vulgär hingeschrieben und ich dachte, dies sei typischer Vandalismus. Dann tuts mir leid, kannst es also ruhig wieder hinschreiben. ;) Homie 16:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Azetca---->Azteca Könntest du die Kategorie: Varrios Los Azetca nach 'Azteca vers'chieben, das ist doch falsch oder? Ziani15 20:54, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Hi Homie^^ Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das geht, das ich zum Beispiel etwas über Gta S.A auf meiner Seite schreibe, und das man daraufklicken kann, und dort hin weitergeleitet wird. (Ich weiß das ist eine dumme Frage!) Kannst du das Bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben-> Danke. LG das wars danke! Gta4Gamer 18:32, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt keine doofen Fragen, es gibt nur doofe Antworten :D Zaibatsu 22:47, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Namen ändern Hi ich bins wiedermal^^ Ich wollte fragen ob man den Namen ändern kann. Ich habe schon gesucht und nichts gefunden. Gta4Gamer 10:44, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Den Benutzernamen? Man kann ihn ändern, allerdings nur, wenn durch den Namen Benutzer beleidigt o.Ä. werden. Sonst so viel ich weiss nicht. ;) Homie 11:15, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Danke Gta4Gamer 13:14, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Screenshots in Gta San Andreas Hallo nochmal! Sorry das ich dich so mit Fragen bombardiere (ich weiß nich ob das so richtig geschrieben ist) aber weißt du vielleicht wie man Screenhots in Gta SA macht? Danke im Vorraus. Kannst du die Antwort dan Bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben?!? Gta4Gamer 13:34, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PC!Gta4Gamer 13:45, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir gibt es die Taste net :) aber eine auf der Druck steht^^ ich probiere es mal mit der! Gta4Gamer 13:53, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ______ S-Abf :Man muss für ein Screenshot 3 Tasten drücken und zwar Strg+Alt+Druck/S-Abf . Dann muss du Paint öffnen und auf Bearbeiten -> Einfügen drücken. Danach speichern und hier bei GTA WIKI hochladen. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:58, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei mir (Windows XP) reicht das einfache Drücken von „Druck“ aus. Zaibatsu 19:22, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Ich glaube nicht, dass der anonyme Benutzer böse Absichten verfolgt hat. Er war wahrscheinlich derjenige, der den zweiten To-Live-and-Die-in-Alderney-Artikel verfasst hat und sah den ersten jetzt als überflüssig an. Zaibatsu 17:58, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bin neu hi mich nennen alle dj ich habe ne frage hoffe du kannst antworten irgentjemand hat einen artikel über das nachtsichts gerät ferfast ich habe an den orten gesucht die gennant wurden habe aber nichts gefunden villeicht kannst du mir helfen oder es liegt daran das ich die amerikanische version habe ich habe auch scon versucht ins forum zu schreiben hat anscheinend nicht geklappt Hauptseite editieren Hi Ich hatte mal die idee das wir vll eine icq nummer einrichten wo die user dan fragen senedn können Ich habe jetz die nummer 620557607 eingerichtet. Ich wolt Fragen ob du das bei den Neuichkeiten pposten könntest? Gtanator 21:26, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ey Homie hier ist Gamer Weißt du wo man am Billigsten Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories kriegen kann? Schreib auf meine Benutzerseite Gamer3000 GTA IV Hey Homie, weißt du wo man GTA IV schnell und billig bekommt (ich habe zurzeit nicht viel Kohle)? Du kannst es auf meine Disku schreiben! Gta4Gamer 19:24, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Gta4Gamer 17:33, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fritz von Hardenberg Hallo Homie, wie kommst du darauf? Finde ich sehr interessant, diese These. Zaibatsu 18:33, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. ^^ Hab mich wahrscheinlich vom Namen blenden lassen. Kannst du ruhig entfernen. ;) Homie 18:42, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Find ich gut die These, ich werde sie nicht entfernen, auch wenn’s wahrscheinlich Zufall ist, aber ist ja schon eine ziemliche Namensgleichheit. Mich interessiert der Synchronsprecher Fritz von Hardenberg schon seit Jahren und ich versuche herauszufinden, wo der Kerl abgeblieben ist. Ich denke mal, er ist krank geworden oder gestorben :( Zaibatsu 21:04, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Witzbold Hi Homie,da treibt sich ein unglaublicher Witzbold auf unserem Wiki rum, schau dir mal Rockstar Games an. ich hab mal die vorherige version wiederhergestellt, aber diesen "virus" sollte man trotzdem mal beobachten... oder ist das ein schlechter Scherz? FG Fabize 12:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub der Typ will uns verarschen. Leute sperrt ihn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZacPac 12:35, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das gibts doch nicht! schau dir die seite jetzt an! Fabize 12:40, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wir brauchen jemanden von den Administratoren dringend!!!!!! Ich hab jetzt mal die Seite aus Wikipedia kopiert, die arbeiten zusammen. Ich hoffe nur da werden keine Rechte verletzt, sonst lösche ich die Seite wieder. Können ja dann die Administratoren entscheiden. Fabize 12:51, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) DANKE !!! Endlich jmd. der den Typ gesperrt hat. ZacPac 13:08, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke fürs aufmerksam machen. ;) Dieser Vollspacko erzählt zwar dauernd von seinem unglaublichen Natanvirus, das ist aber nur Angstmache. Auch wenn er tatsächlich wieder kommt, haben wir ja genug Benutzer, die alles wieder rückgängig machen können. =) Homie 13:09, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist das mit der Seite in Ordnung? Also kann ich das einfach von Wikipedia nehmen? Fabize 13:11, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Welche Seite meinst du genau? Homie 13:12, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Rockstar Games. Die hat der andere eben mit Virus usw. gefüllt... Fabize 13:22, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::So viel ich weiss, kannst du das machen, solange du am Ende des Artikels einen Vermerk hinzufügst, dass der/das Text/Bild von der Wikipedia entnommen wurde. In diesem Falle ist das aber egal, da ich hier die alte, nicht vandalierte Version wieder einfügen kann/konnte. ;) Homie 13:26, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Meine Seite Danke, das du den Scheiß rückgängig gemacht hast. Seit heute morgen um 11 Uhr bearbeitet dieser Kerl meine Seite -.-' Den letzten Müll habe ich gar nicht mehr bemerkt...danke :D LanceVanceDance 17:39, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. ;) Homie 17:40, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Und das nur, weil ich seine ersten Bearbeitungen rückgängig gemacht habe oO Ist der schon gesperrt? LanceVanceDance 17:41, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Meinst du den Typen mit seinen tödlichen Virus? ^^ Wenn ja, ja. Homie 17:50, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Genau, Natan/Virus xD Dann ist ja gut. LanceVanceDance 17:53, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City auf PS2 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City auf PS2 Hey Homie, weißt du wo man GTA: Vice City auf PS2 kriegt (außer Internet) Du findest VC sicher in einem Media Markt oder andern Elektronikläden. ;) Homie 18:47, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) PS2 zur 360 Erst wollte ich mir auch die PS3 holen, aber mein Kumpel hat die und meinte, die sei scheiße, außerdem war sie so teuer :D LanceVanceDance 19:36, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wie kann man eine PS3 nur scheisse finden? o.0 xD Naja, heute ist sie nicht mehr soo teuer. Ich hab sie für umgerechnet 270 Euro bekommen. Homie 20:16, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frage.... Hey Homie, Hab da mal ne Frage und die ist: Wie kann man diesen Text'/'''Satz/Spruch/Zitat etc. auf der eigenen Benutzerseite' machen lassen. Du hast ihn z.B. auch, ich mein diesen: "R.I.P. † Victor Vance' - 1986 in Vice City"'''' Wie macht den genau? Danke im Voraus The-Lost-MC 22:18, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi The-Los-MC :Homie hat das so eingefügt und dann gespeichert. Geh hier mal auf bearbeiten kopier das, füg das auf deine Seite ein, änder das um Was du da haben willst und speicher das. :MFG GTA SA FAN 09:12, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) The-Lost-MC 21:27, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jepp, hat funktioniert. Danke. Hallo Wollte mal fragen wie ich bilder wieder löschen kann bin neu hier und hab noch nicht so richtig ein plan :( wer nett wenn du mir helfen könntest?? Danke schonmal Ich kann dir auch helfen, wenn du willst ;) Du gehst auf das Bild, dann erscheinen oben die Wörter "Bearbeiten" und "Entfernen". Du gehst einfach auf "Entfernen", bestätigst das und schon hast du das Bild weg. LanceVanceDance 06:47, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) RDR Also, die blaue Anzeige links ist die Ausdaueranzeige des Pferdes, die rechte die Dead Eye-Anzeige. Das Leben wird durch einen immer dunkler blinkenden Bildschirm angezeigt, wenn man es verliert. Ziani15 15:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ach so, danke, aber was ist „Dead Eye“? ^^ Homie 16:05, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist das, womit man das Spielgeschehen verlangsamen kann, um besser zielen zu können (siehe hier) Ziani15 16:20, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, danke. :) Homie 16:35, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Keine Ursache. Ziani15 19:13, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sonderzeichen Gut. Ich hätte eine Frage. Wenn ich einen Link einfügen will, muss ich dieses Zeichen hier: [ verwenden, also eine eckige Klammer. Die gerade hab ich mit Copy + Paste gemacht, was wikia allerdings nicht annimmt. Weiß irgendjemand, wie man dieses Zeichen an einem Laptop ohne Numpad macht? Danke im Voraus. ManoCornuto 23:54, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hey, klappt. Danke! ManoCornuto 09:13, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ? wieso hast du Tom Stubbs Jobs nachbearbeitet? gibts hier i-welche kodex- bearbeitungs regeln :) ? lg Grandtheftawesome 17:15, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ähm, die Rechtschreibung stimmte manchmal nicht ganz, ausserdem wird in Artikeln der Name einer Person immer ausgeschrieben, also keine gekürzte oder Spitznamen. ;) Homie 17:17, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :achso.. ^^ danke .. ;) Grandtheftawesome 18:13, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ICQ, Skype, Facebook, SchülerVZ Moin Homie, hast du ICQ, Skype, Facebook oder SchülerVZ? Schreib zurück. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, genau diese vier benutz ich nicht, nur MSN. ^^ Homie 12:44, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Schade :( ::Kannst du ICQ oder Skype nicht downloaden, installieren und dich Regestieren/anmelden? ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:50, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich könnte, aber ich kann mich mit icq und Skype nicht anfreunden. Homie 14:51, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wieso könntest du dich nicht anfreunden? ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:04, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) (Deutschland 2:1 England) :::::Ich versuche mal icq. Mal sehen, wie's so ist. ;) Achja übrigens, ich bin für die Engländer. ;D Homie 15:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ist nicht so toll, sehr klein, verändert alle meine Startseiten und ist unheimlich langsam. Ne, ich bleib bei MSN. Homie 15:29, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC)